A perfect Christmas
by AutumnCalifornia
Summary: Victoire heard a dispute between her parents and decided to do something against it.


Insane House Challenge: Event – Christmas

365 Prompts Challenge: Action – Sleeping in

Scavengers hunt: Write about someone decoration something with stickers

Resolutions Challenge: Write a fic set in one of the spin-off eras - Cursed Child or Fantastic Beasts. If you haven't seen/read either, choose another era not listed above (e.g- the years in between Marauder and Trio)

Word count: 1026

* * *

"Mum, Dad, wake up...! It's Christmas!"

Little Victoire was standing next to her father's bedside, jumping up and down with her long nightdress bouncing up and down. A wolf plush was in her hands and her hair was tousled. But only a groan was audible and her parents continued to sleep. She pouted, grabbed the blanket and ran towards the end of the bed. Bill was groaning again but this time he opened his eyes to look at her daughter. Vicky seemed to be satisfied and wore that mischievous Weasley smirk he only saw on the twins.

"Alright, Vicky...you won this time. But let Mama sleep, she didn't get much sleep last night. Your little brother seems to be quite active during night..."

Fleur was still asleep and did not notice anything. But her husband did not blame her. Somehow it was his fault because she was pregnant a third time. This time, it would be a boy and they were happy and everything was perfect but his son seemed to enjoy waking Fleur up in the middle of the night. He got up as quiet as he could and left the bedroom with Vicky. As soon as they were outside he stopped. The whole floor was covered in butterfly and heart stickers. Next to the stickers were some drawings. He did not remember that the floor looked like this. The walls and the floor, even the flowers and lamps were covered with it! Next to him his daughter chuckled and looked up at him as innocent as ever. She was everything but definitely not innocent. Victoire spent too much time with George. He let out a frustrated sigh before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She pouted again and kicked with her short legs and arms.

"I-it was Dom! It wasn't me! It was her idea! She did it!"

The eldest Weasley child tried to defend herself and continued to struggle but Bill did not let her go. And he did not let her fool him.

"Really, it was Dominique? Vicky, she's barely two years old. Tell me how she should have done it when she's asleep most of the time. I'm curious."

Bill was not angry but it was an obvious lie and normally his older daughter had better excuses. (She really did spend too much time with George...) She stopped struggling and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I...heard that you and Mum shouting two days ago...because it's so boring here. So I thought...that I would make everything look better! I don't like it when you two get loud.."

It was true, they were arguing, it was because of Fleurs pregnancy and her hormones. But how should he explain it to a child? He went in the kitchen and put her on a chair. He knelt down in front of her and ruffled through her blonde hair.

"You know that you get a brother, right? And that he's still inside her belly? That's the reason why your Mum is angry from time to time. She doesn't mean it like that, she is just stressed. And I'm sure that she likes it."

She looked at him and listened to what he said. It was true that Fleur was always moody when she was pregnant but she never shouted when her children were around. She nodded and began jump up and down on her chair.

"O-kaaaay... Papa, I want a cocoa now! No water, just milk!"

"Alright Vicky but be quiet. We don't want to wake up Mama, right?"

She shook her head and pressed her plush dragon closer. Bill got up and started to make a cocoa. He really hoped that Fleur would not be too angry about the paintings on the wall and the stickers everywhere. As soon as the cocoa was finished he placed it in front of her and sat down again.

"Seems like we have an artist in our family."

Fleur stood in the door frame with Dominique on her arm. It did not seem like she was angry or anything, more like she was amused about it. She sat down next to Bill and pressed a kiss on his unscarred cheek. Vicky was proud and giggled happily.

"Victoire heard our little dispute and decided to paint and decorate everything to make it look less boring."

The pregnant mother chuckled and looked at her first child. She was their little sunshine and somehow it was a cute idea. And with a little more help it could look better and the house would not look so boring anymore.

"You should sleep in after every time we have a dispute."

Fleur looked at him and wanted to say something but Vicky came to his aid and interrupted her before it ended in a dispute – again.

"Mama, Papa, where are my presents?"

Both stopped and looked at their daughter. Dom continued to look around and did not care about what happened. She was too young to notice what happened around her. At least the details. Her father got up and left the room to get her presents. The situation calmed down again. He came back after just a few seconds with two big presents. Vicky ran towards him, forgotten was the stress and the disputes. Her shining eyes melted their hearts every time.

"You will get more when we visit grandma Molly and grandma Apolline. I'm sure that everyone has a little present for you."

But it was too late. The presents got her full attention and forgotten was everthing else. She ripped off the wrapping paper and was busy for a few minutes. Bill looked at his small family and was happy. It would have been perfect with Fred being alive and joking around with George again but soon they could joke around again. Everyone in the family put their money together and ordered a portrait. Freds portrait. Fleur knew someone in France who was able to make the portrait moving and speaking. Sure, it was not the real Fred but it was better than nothing. And George could be happy again. Everything was well.


End file.
